


My Baby Boy

by Proskenion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Mother-Son Relationship, Mother-Son Reunion, Other, Post-Reek Theon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proskenion/pseuds/Proskenion
Summary: Alannys is waiting for the return of her baby boy as she is since the Notherners have taken him from her. Maybe this time sh's not waiting in vain.





	My Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back :D  
> It was really important to me to write something between those two, no matter how plausible it is... I found out that I really needed something like that and since I couldn't find it, I decided to write it myself! I hope you'll like it. Please, be kind with my poor english, as always...

Alannys looks at the sea by the window. She lets her spirit sink into the waves until it disappear, as she always do. The window is open, the wind is icy on her skin but she can’t feel it. She’s far away, her mind drowning somewhere deep and dark. She almost feels good there, everything’s still and calm. 

But suddenly she hears the creaking of the door behind her. She automatically turns to the sound. She sees a man, an old skinny man with long white hair standing in the doorstep. She looks at him. He does not. He’s crouched, his hair falling on his face. She does not know him.

“Who are you?” she asks. 

The man does not answer, but he clinches at the sound of the woman’s voice. Not being answered does not seem to upset her, and she simply turns to the window again. For a while she says nothing. She just starts to contemplate the sea again, unaware of the man presence anymore. But suddenly, she begins to speak, her eyes still focused on the grey of the waves. 

“I’m waiting for my baby boy.” She says. “I’ve been looking for him all day, but I couldn’t find him.” 

All of a sudden, she takes a huge breath and her eyes widen, terrified by something she was the only one to see. 

“I believe someone took him away.” She says with an anxious tone. 

The man has made a few steps into the room. He’s trembling. He seems at prey with a deep sorrow and pain, but Alannys does not notice it. She is still looking through the window, desperately. So the old man forces himself to raise his gaze and after what seems to him a terrible effort, he says, his voice sounding like a distant roar: 

“It’s true. Someone did.”

Alannys quickly turns to him and exclaims, walking straight toward him: 

“You know him, you know my baby boy! Where is he? Do you know where he is?” 

But the man can’t answer. He curls as she comes to him. Pain and fear distort his face and seem to completely crush him. She attentively looks at him this time. And she feels something lighten inside of her but she does not understand it. 

“Who are you?” she asks again, her voice being only a whisper now. “What’s your name?”

The face of the man lightly gets less tensed. He briefly looks at her. And slowly, he starts to mumble: 

“I-I’m… I… I know my name. And… And I know your name, too.” 

The voice of the man is so low that Alannys can hardly hear him. But she waits, yearning for more, her heart desperately beating against her chest.

“I… My… My name is… Theon Greyjoy. And you… You are Alannys Harlaw, wife to Balon Greyjoy. You are… my… mother. And I… I…” 

But he can’t go on. The look of the woman stops him. Her widened eyes sparkle. Her whole face is lightened by some inner wonder. Her cheeks are wet with tears that she does not seem to notice. She slowly raises her hand to caress his face with the top of her finger, her touch being soft and delicate on his skin. 

“My baby boy…” she whispers, her voice trembling. “Theon, my little Theon…You came back… I always knew you would come back…” 

An abrupt shiver strikes him and he curls. Tears are running on his face. He can’t look at her. He is crushed by shame and her delicate touch hurts him more than thousand knives. A part of him wants to run away but he does not dare to move. 

Alannys looks at him intensely. She can’t turn her eyes from him. And for one moment the skinny man is gone and she can only see a shy little boy. Her boy. But then the image vanishes and she is suddenly stroke by an immense terror. She reaches out and fiercely catches his collar. 

“You’re not going to leave me aren’t you?” she screams, her face distorted by fear and sorrow. “Don’t leave me! Please! Don’t you ever leave me again!” 

Theon clinches and suddenly breaks down. He wants to answer, he wants to beg for her forgiveness and promise that he won’t leave, that he won’t let her down again, but all he can do is shake his head while struggling to catch his breath. Tears run as an uninterrupted flow on his cheek and his sobs nearly suffocate him. 

Alannys immediately softens. She gently put her hand on his cheek and softly wipes his tears with her thumb. 

“There… it’s alright…” she mutters. 

He lets her take him to her bed and they sit together. She takes his chin and gently makes him raise his head. She gives him a sweet smile looking into his eyes.

“Oh, my sweet little boy…” 

And as another violent sob strikes him, she wraps her arms around him pulling his face against her chest. 

“There –It’s alright. Mother’s here now. It’s alright.” 

He surrenders to her embrace, accepting it as something he has been wishing and needing for too long. She starts to swing in order to cradle him. He feels something warm inside his chest. It is a weird feeling, a feeling he has not feel for too long now; a feeling he has forgotten. His breath starts to regulate. He is still crying. He can’t stop crying. He feels like he will never stop crying. But his sobs are softer.

And as Alannys starts humming, he feels like he was a little boy again, safe in his mother’s arms.


End file.
